Довідка:Користувацькі простори назв
Користувальницькі простору назв можна створити на кожній Вікі на додаток до тих 18 просторів імен, що вже існують. В даний час неможливо створити користувальницькі простору назв самостійно, використовуючи вікі-інтерфейс. Тому потрібно звернутися до співробітників Фандом через , якщо Ви хочете зробити це. Через те, що нові простору назв вимагають додаткової технічної підтримки, допускається створення тільки трьох нових просторів імен для кожної Вікі (плюс три простору назв обговорення). Обмеження # Рішення про новий просторі назв має бути погоджено всередині вікі-спільноти # Ім'я нового простору назв не повинно збігатися з іменами з Interwiki map # На Вікі не повинно бути сторінок, включаючи сторінки-перенаправлення, на початку назви яких, через двокрапку, є ім'я нового простору імен (наприклад, новий простір імен буде Музика, а на Вікі вже є сторінки типу Музика: Моцарт). Такі сторінки можуть загубитися або опинитися недоступними після введення нового простору імен. # Не забудьте, що новий простір імен створить новий простір імен обговорення, доступ до якого буде, наприклад, Обговорення Музика: Моцарт. Створення нового простору назв Якщо Ви хочете запросити більше, ніж одне нове простір імен (але не більше трьох), прохання запросити їх одночасно, а не посилати три запиту. Це прискорить процес створення нових просторів імен. Ви повинні чітко і ясно написати в запиті вимоги до нового простору імен, для чого необхідно відповісти на наступні питання: # Чи буде новий простір імен враховуватися в лічильнику статей? # * Тобто, сторінки, які з'являться в новому просторі назв, будуть присвячені темі Вікі або це будуть адміністративні сторінки, новини, теорії, думки користувачів і т. П., Що не вважаються «реальними сторінками». # * Хорошим прикладом служить Вікі про комікси, де комікси компаній Marvel і DC Comics розділені за своїми просторів імен і включені в загальний список статей Вікі. # Чи будуть статті з нового простору назв виводитися в результатах пошуку за замовчуванням? # * За замовчуванням в результатах пошуку виводяться сторінки з основного простору імен. Для пошуку в інших просторах назв потрібно поставити прапорці в розділах віконця пошуку або в особистих налаштуваннях. # Чи будуть статті з нового простору назв викликатися функцією « »? # * Якщо в новому просторі назв будуть службові сторінки, то ця функція зовсім не обов'язкова. # Чи дозволено буде заводити підсторінки в новому просторі назв? # * За замовчуванням створення підсторінок дозволено для всіх нових просторів імен (наприклад, Музика: Моцарт/1763). Якщо у Вас є особливі переваги в цьому, будь ласка, повідомте окремо. # Не забудьте про просторах назв обговорення # * Якщо Ви назвете новий простір назв «Заборонено», то новий простір імен обговорення отримає ім'я «Обговорення Заборонено». Це крайній випадок, але все ж пам'ятайте про це, коли будете вибирати ім'я для нового простору імен. Приклад запиту нового простору назв Нижче наведений приклад запиту нового простору назв з назвою «Портал»: We need a new namespace. Name of new namespace: Портал Translated to English: Portal. Про лічильнику статей: Should the pages in this new namespace be included in the wiki's page count-yes. Про функції «Випадкова сторінка»: Should the pages in this new namespace be included in the «Random page» function-yes Про результати пошуку за умовчанням: Should the pages in be reachable through the wiki's search box-yes Підтвердження, що на вікі немає сторінок, що починаються з «Портал:»: I confirm that there are no articles starting in «Портал:» on the wiki. Увага! У зв'язку з випадками, коли сторінки обговорення нового простору назв називають, наприклад, «Портал talk», прохання в запиті прописувати назву сторінок обговорення окремо: The talk of new namespace should be called Обговорення Портал, but not Портал talk. be:Даведка:Прыстасаваныя прасторы імёнаў de:Hilfe:Benutzerdefinierte Namensräume en:Help:Custom namespaces es:Ayuda:Espacios de nombres personalizados fr:Aide:Espaces de noms personnalisés it:Aiuto:Namespace personalizzati ja:ヘルプ:独自の名前空間 pt:Ajuda:Namespaces personalizados ru:Справка:Пользовательские пространства имён vi:Trợ giúp:Không gian tên tùy chỉnh zh:Help:自訂命名空間 Категорія:Довідка